


Life is Just a Ferris Wheel

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Halloween, Kids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: They had a routine. Start at the end of the street, work their way down it, take as much candy as they could without getting in trouble. If someone left their bowl outside, they'd split the whole bowl between themselves. If someone held it out, they'd take as much as they could fit in their hands without getting yelled at. Sometimes they took little decorations off of people's lawns. They were only eight years old, it wasn't like anyone would call the cops on a couple of third graders stealing plastic dollar store decorations on Halloween.





	Life is Just a Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween charmac as kiddos
> 
> I didn't know what to make the title so I just took something from lullabye by fob

"Charlie! Charlie!" Mac shouted, barreling into his best friend's house without even knocking on the front door. "Charlie!" He had a pillowcase draped over his shoulder, clothed in a cheap black karate uniform with some weird handband and mouth bandana things on. 

"Wait!" Charlie whined from the top of the stairs, fumbling to fix the fuzzy fake ears sewn onto a headband that he'd placed in his hair, trying to push it back into place without taking off his mittens. He finally succeeded and picked up his own stained pillowcase, running down the stairs to find his best friend. His mouth fell open when he saw Mac, eyes lighting up. "You're a ninja!"

Mac nodded his head enthusiastically, the too-big headband falling over his eyes so he had to push it back up. "I am! I told you! You're a kitten?" 

"A kitten with mittens, Mac, with mittens!" Charlie corrected, wrinkling his painted nose as he laughed. He'd messily painted a triangle on his nose and squiggly line whiskers on both cheeks. He was wearing all black to match his fake ears. 

"... okay. Well, I want candy. Can we go now?" Mac was practically bouncing up and down. 

"You gotta wait!" Charlie shook his head. "My mom wants to take a picture of us!" 

"Miss Kelly!" Mac shouted, looking around. "Miss Kelly! I'm here! Miss Kelly!" 

"Mac, sh!" Charlie hit him with a pillowcase. "Stop yellin' so much!" 

Mac pouted, though Charlie couldn't see it from beneath the bandana, pushing up his ninja headband again. He kept looking around, craning his neck, trying to see Mrs. Kelly. His face lit up when she finally walked in from the kitchen with a cheap little camera, smiling brightly at them. 

"Happy Halloween, boys!" Mrs. Kelly squealed, walking up to hug Charlie and then Mac. "Just stand in front of the door and hold your pillowcases- yes, just like that! Don't worry, Mac, I'll give you a copy of the picture- good!" She stepped back, holding up the camera. "Okay boys, smile!" 

Mac smiled wide and so did Charlie, crooked, childlike smiles as the flash went off and Mrs. Kelly looked at the camera screen, satisfied. 

"Be safe tonight, boys! Don't go inside any houses, just the porch." She patted them on the heads. "You boys have fun." 

"Thank you Miss Kelly!" Mac exclaimed, beaming as he ran out the door, dragging Charlie with him. Charlie yelled a goodbye to his mom and ran after Mac. 

"Mac! Mac, I'm a cat! I'm gonna trip over my tail, shh! Slow down! Slow!" Charlie shouted, giggling, his face flushed by the time Mac finally stopped dragging him along. He hit him with his pillow case again, laughing. "We gotta start on houses, you dumb butt."

Mac grinned at him, playfully punching his arm. "You pick the first house." 

Charlie, of course, picked the house with the porch decorated with green plastic ghouls, hurrying to knock on the door. "Trick or treat!"

An older gentleman opened the door, smiling kindly down at the two boys. "Lovely costumes!" He complimented, placing a small handful of candy in each of their pillowcases. Once he shut his door, Charlie placed one of the plastic ghouls in his case as well. 

Mac giggled, racing Charlie to the next house. He tripped running up the stairs and Charlie got to the door before him again, laughing when the woman who answered the door made a joke about Mac's ninja stealth. Mac furrowed his brows, reaching into the bowl she was holding and taking a handful of candy instead of the one piece he was supposed to. The woman just laughed uncomfortably as Mac and Charlie ran away. 

They had a routine. Start at the end of the street, work their way down it, take as much candy as they could without getting in trouble. If someone left their bowl outside, they'd split the whole bowl between themselves. If someone held it out, they'd take as much as they could fit in their hands without getting yelled at. Sometimes they took little decorations off of people's lawns. They were only eight years old, it wasn't like anyone would call the cops on a couple of third graders stealing plastic dollar store decorations on Halloween. 

They raced to each house, trying to see who could get more candy, making stupid jokes to get the people to give them more. Mac started stealing the fake plastic candles from jack-o-lanterns. Charlie was taking the tops off them and eating the remaining bits of orange pumpkin around the stems. 

"Charlie!" Mac exclaimed as they reached the last house on the street. "My dad said we shouldn't go past this street because there's drug dealers in the area." 

"Isn't your dad a drug dealer?" Charlie wrinkled his nose. 

"Yeah, but he's a cool one." Mac frowned. "Maybe we should keep goin' anyway? I can give my dad any drugs we get!"

"Woah." Charlie's eyes widened almost comically. "We can trade them for candy."

"Woah." Mac agreed, nodding quickly. "Candy." 

They kept running, stopping at every house, even if the lights were off. They didn't get any drugs, but they did get some apples, weird vegetables, and even a five dollar bill each from one of the darkened houses. Once they were satisfied, they went back to Charlie's house, dumping their candy in seperate piles on his bed. 

"Where are the other costumes?" Mac questioned, going to sort through Charlie's mess of a closet. 

Charlie shrugged, picking a dirty old blanket off the floor and throwing it over himself. "I don't know. I'm a ghost." He stuck out his arms and starting pretending to howl like a ghost, walking around the room and bumping into the walls, making Mac laugh as he looking for another costume, settling with an old black cape over his already black outfit, making sure his hair was slicked back. 

"Can I borrow your mom's red lipstick?" Mac shouted over Charlie's ghost noises. 

"Just use a marker!"

Mac decided that was a good idea and found a red marker on the floor, drawing fake blood on his lips and chin. He was a vampire. He grabbed his pillowcase, walking to the door. "C'mon, Charlie!"

Charlie mumbled something about his blanket being too dark before finding the holes to see out of and following Mac back down the stairs and outside to do the same route again. Some of the people seemed a bit suspicious but gave them candy anyway. They didn't go onto any other roads the second time around, going back to Charlie's once they'd finished going down the main road and getting their pillowcases halfway full of candy. 

Their piles of candy were too big to fit on Charlie's bed. They had to put them on the floor and label them with sticky notes, throwing the fruit and vegetables out the window. Anything that seemed healthy went out the window. They seperated their piles into what they liked and what they didn't, trading and laughing and eating more chocolate than any eight year old boys should at nine at night. Neither of them cared for the time, and Mrs. Kelly wasn't all too smart. 

They ended up staying up all night, two eight year olds laying on the floor in cheap costumes, faces smeared with chocolate, caramel, and red marker, laughing at stupid jokes about cats and other kids from school. By the time they fell asleep, the sun was rising again, and they were laying on candy wrappers.


End file.
